kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png well.... Hey Hiya.. how you doing, GREAT to see you!! 07:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Hiya Roxas, how u doing?..i know you're busy as such but.. how are u?}} Ehh not as tired(it's 8 pm here XD)... and i think from the Recent changes if you saw, just added some stuff in the Unverseds.. but now i got nothing to do... hmm maybe i should join the gallery project.. hmm help? Hehe.. thanks.. umm u got a Gallery i can add more pictures? Donald and Goofy's gallery seems fine and er... on Sora's gallery...ahh do like Fan/Art count to the Gallery?...soz if i'm pestering Umm does Cards(NOT KH:CoM) count? Soz i don't think i can help with the Gallery project yet(also i lack at it the most).... but i'll get back on the project when i'm not as busy(or will be soon)....soz..well that or i can just minorly help out {User:LegendAqua/Sig}} Hiya Roxas, umm i did Eraqus' gallery but i don't know where to place Master Keeper?.. Hmm funny the way i make Galleries is source first, Gallery making next. Anyways hope ur ready for the Quizzling Aqua!!!.. I'm curious... It is possible to obtain the Ultima Weapon before entering The World That Never Was and before fighting Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts II? Luis Felix Raileys 11:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't met me, I'm just a good guy playing Kingdom Hearts. Umm?...How to make talk bubbles? Luis Felix Raileys 08:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Thanx Help i dont understand how to use the talk bubble could u seen me a example and simpler tutorial KingDom3000 23:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Staff Trial ...I know I haven't been able to edit well recently but thats because (as i've said 20 times) that I've had a friend over and haven't had a chance to get on properly... but he's gone now and I can get some work done starting with finishing that other job with the weapons 00:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Hey there Roxas! Moving Rox, always supress redirects when moving files.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) When you move a page or a file, you normally leave a redirect behind, however, with files that is useless... so, we, staffers, got the power to supress the creation of those redirects, by clicking in the box named "Supress redirect" or somenthing like that. You are not doing it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure that the box that says "Leave a Rediredct Behind" is not marked...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) how do i do this? Your Right Either you kill yoursself, or you kill me Nice moving of the Dusk :D Unfortunely... you will have to replace these links now :P Good luck! --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) And you will haveto do that for every moved image...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Calm. Down. I am going to help you. Just. Calm. Down.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) not a problem! umm... sorry 4 the confusion } |text= uhhh.... I wanted to let you know some dude hacked my account and put that stuff up about me.... I am not dead. I can definetly assure you that. Sorry if the hacker made things bad for you. :| I've had to look around some to see if he did any damage. Sorry again. :) }} Have this Had to give you this once :) http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 09:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Between Yeah sure, you're welcome 14:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) it's good! Ha Ha V CAST Can I get your input on this? Thanks. :D 21:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) plz tell me how I did Feedback & Covering Heartless Galleries? HELLO IAM ANASTASISLEGEND.DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENTS Really Needed? Ok dude...I didn't wanted to be meany...Apologiez...You made a great work! And i think you made it with all KH people in this wiki...There's no one left for me to make! Anyway, Thanx The Tricky ''' 17:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Offering Assistance Borders 07:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey Roxas. I was just wondering how you do the borders on the userboxes. They look a lot better with them.}} Wiki learning Talk Template Issue Artwork and the such Similarity Moderator?! LB a day away? 01:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Hey Roxas... umm Lanes Between is off by a day..... again...(Nominations etc..)}} 02:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hehe soz... different timezones and what not.. XD}} 02:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh wait gotcha... tie right soz.. again}} 03:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Yes it does start tomorrow.....i will release the Quizzes tomorrow but the deadline for all quizzes is 7 days so i think you'll be alright..;)}} 03:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Not the best at making userboxes.. but ehhh any chance u got another helping hand for QAA?(has to do with userboxes)}} 03:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|happy=OK!... this little project(only 2 userboxes), can be in no rush... ok i want one userbox saying u participated in the QAA(use the QAA poster for image, the other is that u won QAA (YEAR) and the image is the trophy.. too much or too easy? }} 03:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=I''m sorry if i insulted u, i just really suck at making userboxes(mainly the area spacing around the userbox as well as picture spacings)... anyways the colours......Participation- background aqua, and font color blue.. Winner is the complete reverse.... }} 03:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Also kudos on making 17 userboxes in 2 hours.. love ur userboxes...}} 10:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=WOW!.. look greater than expected!... thanks 50 thumbs up!}} 10:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|3=Hehehe.. one more thing... i kinda forgot how to add templates to the userboxes.. hehehe}} 10:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=wait what?.. so i just ake a blank page with User:QAA etc.. then copy and paste the info and that done?}} In order to prevent a third global world war fom happening, based conflicting opposite side of each nation